Living
by Jorjor
Summary: Pony has a son who he hope's can change the world for the better.
1. Default Chapter

Living

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

(Pony's POV- 24 year's old- 2-year-old son)

I wish I wont have to go through what I went through in my teen years. I hope he doesn't have to witness anything like that. I hope he becomes a loving person, and stay's by the one's he love. He will be one of those people who change the world.

"Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep  
  
If there's one thing I hope  
I showed you  
Hope I showed you  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Oh my love...in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
Will rest in peaceful sleep  
  
I know there's one thing that  
you showed me  
That you showed me  
  
Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all"

I will sing this song every night to let him know that I love him and he needs to help this world we are living in.

I am thankful that I am still living to tell my story to others.

A/N- I got really bored- One Shot


	2. Should i continue?

Living

A/N-If ya'll want me to continue this story review and tell me. It might become a song fic but I don't know. I think I might continue. The song in the first chapter is sung by Creed, and it is called lullaby. If ya'll have any idea's put 'em in with your review.

First review- Makado

SCHOOL SUCKS-I'm angry because I got all of the wrong classes.

Ta Ta for now.


	3. Questions

Living

(Pony's POV)

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home, am I going to see her again?"

I thought I was going to break down, Seth's mother died from cancer. I hurt so much when I lost her. Her name was Connie. She died about 8 months ago. It still hurt like hell to think and talk about her.

"Seth baby, like I said before, mommy was really, really sick. We wont be seeing her for a long, long time."

"Did she go to heaven?"

"Yes, she did. But I know she's always looking down from heaven on you and me. She loved you so much." I knew that Seth knew what I was talking about. He was really smart. He is my only love now that Connie's gone. I walked out of our living room because it would probably make him scared to see me cry. Sometimes I find myself about to commit suicide but I stop because I think of all that I have worked for, most of all my son. Thank you so much for letting le live.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Holly because she died in a car crash on 12/18/02. She was in the Air Force and she was one of the most of the amazing people I have ever met. She did so many things in her life. I wish I could be like her. I will tell you more about her if you want. Review and tell me if you want to learn more about what my cousin did for others.


	4. My Everything

Living

Chapter 4

(Pony's POV- always will be)

"The loneliness of nights so long  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me

You are my everything   
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
The kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give and won't let go  
I hope you'll always know  
  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known   
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
  
You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time  
For all time  
  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything"

"I love you, daddy"

"I love you too baby. I always will."

"I know daddy, I and mommy will all ways love you."

"I know Seth, I know. Go to bed...we are going to see mommy tomorrow." I love him. I know that much is true. Thank God I'm living for him.

A/N: Song by: 98 Degrees- My Everything. Tell me if you like.


	5. Telling

Living

Chapter 5

(10 years later.)

"Hey Seth, I want to talk to you."

"About what dad?"

"What ever you hear about me and your mother, just don't assume things. Come and ask me first. I will always tell you the truth. Always, I might not like it nut I'll have to."

"Alright dad. What were you like when you were, say 18 years old?"

"I was crazy about your mother. And I was reckless. I flipped a white convertible once. Your uncle's just laughed and said I deserved it for acting crazy."

"Did you love mom?"

"Of course. She was my life. Then she passed and left me to deal with having to raise you by myself. I was truly scared."

"Dad, I love you."

"I love you too."

Thank you for letting me stay alive for this little boy. I am proud to be living today.

END.

A/N: thanks to all reviewers. I got part of the idea for the story from "A walk to remember".


End file.
